


it's like heaven coming down

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: this reality might be upside down [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Academy Era, The Framework Universe (Marvel), useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Sometimes, even a genius needs a little help remembering how to use that big brain between his ears.





	it's like heaven coming down

Leopold scribbled down notes while he bent over his desk, frowning in concentration and trying to focus on the physics lecture at the front of the classroom - a feat that was becoming more and more difficult while a much more interesting voice came from the seat next to him in a whisper. The voice that belonged to none other than Ophelia Sarkissian. _His girlfriend_.

"You're kind of a genius, aren't you, Fitzy?"

His cheeks turned pink while he kept his gaze pointedly fixed on his notes in front of him. There weren't a lot of people who would use that word to describe him, but the list was growing, and she was still the only one of them to get quite that reaction out of him. The heat below his skin was some combination of shock and surprise and embarrassment and pride. He was best friends with the smartest woman in SHIELD's Academy, and _she_ thought _he_ was the genius. Sometimes, none of it felt real.

Before he could even try to come up with an answer for her, his attention was pulled back toward the front of the classroom by the lecture coming to a close - and the sudden realization that he'd been completely ignoring the last ten minutes of it. So much for being a genius. He would be lucky if he even passed every class this term. It wasn't like the Academy was anything like a regular school. All of the classes were lightyears ahead of what he'd been studying at university, and it was starting to feel like he didn't understand a single word of it.

The groan escaped the back of his throat while he flipped his notebook closed, slouching in his seat with a frown. If he got kicked out of this program, he'd end up right back in his father's house for more than just a holiday break, and that was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid by paying attention to class - which was harder in practice than it was in theory.

"You might want to check your definition of _genius_ , 'Lia." Leopold lifted his chin to look up at her with the best smile he could muster, which was rather weak even when he put all of his effort into it. How could he expect to finish the term in decent standing if he couldn't even fake a smile? He was better at that when he was at home. "Because I know you'd fit right into the dictionary definition just fine, but I will never fit the description."

Her scoff made his smile widen, just a bit, the familiar sound making his shoulders relax despite the stress that still filled him. She had the power to do that, sometimes, just make everything easier by simply breathing. He still didn't understand how he'd been so lucky to be friends with her in the first place, let alone be allowed to kiss her virtually whenever he wanted. Some days he woke up sure he must have been dreaming, and then he'd go to class, and she'd be there, like she always was. His beautiful, smart, perfect girlfriend.

"Fitzy, you're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. You're an engineer."

"Yeah, and you're a robotics expert. That's way more impressive than mechanical engineering."

He didn't miss the look in her eyes, the one that made him sure that he'd said the wrong thing, that he was just as stupid as he felt, but it was gone in an instant. It always was. She was careful like that.

"I'm a computer scientist, Leopold. I don't build anything. That's why I have you."

This time, when his smile grew, it was far more genuine than before, and so wide that his cheeks hurt. The reminder that they worked so well together could almost always pull him out of a funk, that his awe of her was a mutual one, that their work fit together as easily as their hands or their lips. It was perfect.

She was perfect, and he felt perfect with her, and that was all he needed.


End file.
